In a wireless communication network, multiple antennas may be utilized at a transceiver in two possible ways: using a point-to-point communication system or using a point-to-multipoint communication system. A point-to-point communication system may be utilized to communicate with a single receiver to obtain higher signal quality and to provide a higher spectral efficiency. A point-to-multipoint communication system may be utilized to communicate with multiple receivers to obtain a higher signal quality and data throughput for each receiver. In such a multiple antenna wireless communication network, a point-to-point communication system may be a multiple input, multiple output (MIMO) system, and a point-to-multipoint communication system may be a spatial division, multiple access (SDMA) system.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.